


Rivals turned Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulkeye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals turned Lovers

Bruce is a doctor of King Stark.  
He has a secret.  
He turns into a goliath every two weeks at night.  
Only the kjng knows.  
He is also a close friend of Tony's.  
Thats when the peace teaty with the Shield Kingdom happens.  
He meets a knight in their entourage.  
He is a handsome man.  
But Bruce thinks he is hiding something.   
Eventually both become friends.   
They visit each others kingdoms.   
Clint tells him he is a warlock.   
But no one except his best friend knows.  
Magic is forbidden in Shield.  
Bruce tells him about the goliath.   
Clint says he knew there was something different about Bruce.  
They fall in love and both choose to leave their kingdoms to settle down together.   
One day they come to know that both their kings have put together a group of extraordinary people.  
They fight battles others can't.   
Both get an invitation to join.  
They agree not wanting to be separated.   
They are together for many years through battles.


End file.
